Untitled Magi Nation-Slayers Fusion
by maru
Summary: It's a fusion of the semi-anime rpg Magi Nation and Slayers doesn't go much by Magi's storyline, the couples selection is a secret till later.^^ read and review please hope u enjoi. Would the creator of the Moron-Eating Cats please stand up?? I forgot an
1. The Cave

untitled magi nation-slayers fusion C1

**Untitled Magi Nation-Slayers Fusion**

**Chapter One: The Cave**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Another fic....this time, it's an AU fusion with Magi Nation, a semi-anime rpg, but doesn't go with the story line for the most part. Most stuff will be explained as the fic progresess, and if you need additional info, please go to [www.magi-nation.com][1] for more info. Some items I made up. Actually, a lot was made up, like chants, spells, ect. Surprise couple! If I tell you it would be a spoiler.^^ I might warn you later, but don't assume it's one couple right away, because you may be wrong!!. Enjoy. 

Three kids, one, a spikey-haired kid about 14 who dressed like a skater with a shirt that had a dragon motif in flames, a pair of kaki Lee Pipes zipoff jeans that hadn't even been zipped off in the burning 92F degree weather, and a pair of Vans; another who was considerably younger with the facial qualities as the brown-haired kid forementioned, but he was red-headed, and wore a pair of faded blue jeans with an old Lucky White Shirt; and the last one a red-headed and ruby-eyed girl wearing board shorts with a red shirt with a yellow striped motif on it with the words "Old Navy" on it who looked younger than she was, but also wore a black bandana; where all standing before a cave with a massive cave's entry that was way too dark to see into. 

"Woah....so this is the cave, huh?" the older brown-haired kid asked. 

"Yeah, no da. I bet it feels reeeeeeeal cool in there..." the smallest of the three replied, faning himself with his hands to show emphasis and vainly try to cool himself off. 

"Dude, we shouldn't go in there..." the red-headed girl said. 

"Chicken!" the littler kid crowed, folding his arms and tucking his fingers into his armpits and flapping them like wings, clucking like a chicken."Lina is a chicken! Lina is a chicken!" 

"Hey, Leon! Would you mind shutting your little brother up?!" he girl cried. 

"Heheh! Lil' Lance here burned ya! Dude, that's pretty fuckin' pathetic..." 

"Not as bad as gettin' burned by--..." the girl in red paused as he stared off behind them into the forest. 

"Huh? Lina? What's up? Is there--oh." Leon saw what Lina was looking at. 

Two guys stood a few meters away, one a tall long-haired blonde with Hawaiian surfer shorts and a navy blue tank top, and the other strange-looking guy just barely shorter than the other and wore baggy kakkis, a long-sleeved shirt with gloves and a vest, his metalic-lavender hair falling into his eyes. The reason why the latter was considered strange-looking was because his blue-hued skin and the pebbles that littered his face and possibly other places. 

"Who're you?" Leon asked incrediously. 

"You guys new here?" Lina added. 

The strange boy spoke up."Yeah, I'm Zelgadiss, Zelgadiss Graywords." 

"And I'm Gourry Gabriev!" the blonde stated cheerfuly. 

"Smellgadiss Gaywords and Pourry Mabriev, huh?" Leon asked. 

"Heh...." Lina snickered a bit. 

Zelgadiss's eyebrow twitched."No, it's Zelgadiss Graywords...." 

"Yeah, and my name is Gourry Gabriev!" Gourry said, confused at why Leon had got his name mixed up. 

"Shuddup, chimera-freak's friend and chimera-freak! From now on, those are yer new names!" he snapped. 

"... ... ..." Zelgadiss didn't like these guys at all, and grumbled a bit. His and Gourry's family, the Gabrievs, had been close for generations, but strangely enough had never been REAL family after all the years. They had just moved into Zefelia, a nice, quiet town, but had just met some of the biggest losers in town. But Gourry seemed to like them. 

"So, what's in that cave, anyways? Sumpthin' special?" Baka Friendly Gourry-kun asked with a smile as he peered behind the three into the cave. 

Lance smirked."Hey Leon-onesan, I got 'n idea..." 

"What?" 

Lance got on his tippy-toes and started to wisper into Leon's ear. 

Lina advanced on the two to try and listen to the conversation."What, what?! I wanna hear, too!!" 

"Hey, hey! This is a private conversation! Go away!" Leon said. 

Lina muttered something, backed away, and folded her arms. Zelgadiss smirked. _Serves her right for hanging out with these retards..._

The two brothers parted, snickering."Okay, then," Leon started,"If you don't like your new names, you can have your old ones back...IF..." 

"...If...?" Zelgadiss repeated. 

"If you go into this cave here and get us a crystal, we'll call you by your old names." Lance answered. 

"And WHY was this conversation closed off to me...?" Lina muttered. 

"Uhh, okay, sure!!" Gourry cheerfuly obliged. 

"Tch, no way." Zelgadiss said. 

"Let's go, Gourry." He turned to leave, but then-- 

"CHIC-KEN!!!" Lance crowed even louder than before."Bock-bock, bu-COCK!!" 

Zelgadiss spun around. "Fine. You're on. It'll be easy." Zelgadiss answered, and walked over to the cave's shadowy entrance as Gourry wimpered a bit."C'mon, Gou. Unless you're too scared and want to be called 'Pourry Mabriev' like some fruity hick-yuppy for the rest of your life." 

"I-I'm not scared!!" Gourry stammered and ran after Zelgadiss into the cave. 

As soon as the three were out of sight, the two boys snickered."What a pair of loosers!" Leon sneered. 

"Yeah! Lahoo-saher!!!" Lance said. 

"But they went in...maybe it's not safe in there..." Lina said quietly, visibly worried about the two other boys. 

"Well if you're so worried, why don't you go and chase after them?!" Leon snaped. 

"Yeah! Go!" his brother agreed. 

Lina was fuming in an instant."Fine! Good idea! I will! It's better than hanging out with you two gayrods!" She ran into the cave yelling,"Hey guys, wait up!!" 

There was a long silence between the brothers. 

"She....actually went...." Lance said. 

"Tch, dude, forget her!" Leon replied."She's a bitch anyways..." 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"Ooooooommmmohhhhh maaaaaaaaaannnn......" Gourry wimpered for the 50th time since they were in the cave. 

"Yare yare, Gourry, honestly..." Zelgadiss said exasperatedly."There's nothing here but us....and maybe bats....and maybe snakes...possibly some Moron-Eating Cats[1]." 

Aiiieeee--by the way, Zelgadiss, can I ask you something?" 

"What is it?" 

"Why are we here again?" 

Before Zelgadiss could get up from his facefault, he heard a faint feminine cry of,"HEY!" coming from behind them, which was quickly replaced by a "WHERE ARE YOU?!" and then finally a near and loud,"OW, SONUVA--!!!!!!" 

Zelgadiss looked at Gourry and vise versa, and nodded. They ran back the way they came to find a seriously pissed-off redhead on the ground, who had probably tripped over the large dark-colored rock that lay at her feet. 

Gourry keeled by her and poked her with a stick a few times."Ummmm, are you okay...?" 

She made a long angry noise in the back of her throat before grabbing the stick and belting Gourry in the face."POKING ME WITH A STICK WON'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!!!!" Zelgadiss winced. 

"OwwwwWWwwwwww...." Gourry rubbed his face."Must be That Time of The Month...." he muttered. 

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" she slid her hand up her arm as if there was a sleeve there. 

"No-nu-uh---NOTHING!" 

Zelgadiss sighed."Well, what do YOU want? Come to tell us that there's another catch to this?" 

Lina blushed. She wasn't just gonna say,'Oh, uh, I was worried about you guys, I guess', was she? "Oh, uh, I was worried about you guys, I guess..." she said quietly. _...D'OH!_

He arched an eyebrow."Worried, huh? I don't buy it." 

"Ano, well, I, uh...." Lina twiddled her fingers and trailed off. 

"My older brother told me that you shouldn't mess with girls during 'That Time of The Month'..." 

Lina shot a death glare at Gourry with her firey eyes. 

"Anyways, let's just get going." Zelgadiss said and walked off. 

"Hey, hold up!" Lina and Gourry said in unision. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"...Where are we?" 

"Lost, Gourry." 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"Gyaaa! It's a Moron-Eating Cat!!" 

"That's a stalactite, Gourry." 

"What's that?" 

"That's a stalagmite." 

"But you just called it a stalactite..." 

"Yare yare, what an idiot..." Lina muttered. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

After lots of mindless wandering and corny jokes about cats who eat people like Gourry and his stupidity, we find our heroes in a different part of the cave. 

"Yo, this is a different part of the cave--and look, there are the crystals!!" 

"Brilliant deduction, Gourry." Zelgadiss commented. 

"C'mon!!" Lina urged. 

The three raced to the crystals, only three of them lodged in a rock. 

"Oh gods, how are we EVER going to get those out with our bare hands?!" Lina whined. 

"Well we could TRY insted of whining all day....C'mon, Gourry." 

Lina glared at Zelgadiss who thought of something while Gourry went over to the crystals."Hey, we don't know your name." he told Lina. 

"Oh, it's Lina Inverse!" she said triumphantly. 

Zelgadiss sweatdroped at her near narcissism."Inverse, huh...." 

"And I'm Gourry Gabriev!" Gourry once again cheerfuly stated. 

Lina hit him on the head."I allready KNOW your names!!" 

"Let's get the crystals, allready..." 

"Fine, fine, Zel!" Lina approached the rock. 

_Zel? Not even Gourry calls me that. Strange..._

"Hey, Zel! Come over here and help!" Lina shouted. 

"Coming!" 

Lina tugged at the left crystal."It won't budge...." 

"Let me see." Zelgadiss put his gripped his hands on to the crystal tightly, pulled hard, and flew back a few feet with the crystal snugly in his hands."GUAH!" 

Lina started sputtering while Zelgadiss just had a smug look on his face as he stood up. 

"Grrr..." Lina decided to tug on the other crystal, but softly, so that just in case it should come loose, she would have the same experience as Zelgadiss. And she didn't. It pulled smoothly out, and Lina stared into it's many sides in awe. 

"Oi, let me try!" Actualy learning from the other two, Gourry used his thumb and index finger to easily pluck the crystal from the granite."Piece of cake!" 

Zelgadiss stuffed his crytal into his pocket."Let's get out of this dump." 

"Hai." Gourry and Lina responded. 

As soon as they turned around to leave, and earthquake started out of the blue, causing stalactites to fall and cause an action scene! 

"Ahh! What the heck-!" 

"Gourry, Lina! Head for the exit! This place is coming down!" 

"Ho!" 

Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Lina wove and dodged between and under the falling debris until they where all the way to the middle of the cave, but we couldn't have them leave cave could we? 

....Well, actually, we could, but that would screw up the plot. Yes, the plot is still screwable, besides allready being in shambles... 

ANYWAYS, Zelgadiss, Gourry, and Lina, got to the middle of the cave, where their path was blocked by even more rocks and Moron-Eatint Cat corpses. 

"Hey, there really WERE Moron-Eating Cats in here..." 

"'Kuso..." Zelgadiss swore,"We're trapped! At this rate we'll be crushed!" 

"I guess the beautiful really do die young..." 

"Who said you were beautiful?" 

"SHUDDUP!!" SMACK! 

"Itai...hey! Zelgadiss, my pocket is glowing...." 

"What?!" Zelgadiss and Lina saw Gourry's Pocket of Light and immediately pulled out their own crystals, and wouldn't you know it, they were glowing like rudolph's red nose as well. Oh my, how I HATE rudolph by now.....ahem, gomen... 

"Wha-GYAAAH!" More and more rocks fell now, and they were running out of places to run... 

All three crystals emitted a blinding flash of light, and the rocks crushed nothing but ground. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

"Holy crap! Dude, the cave is collapsing!!" 

"What'll we do?! Lina, Smellgadiss, and Pourry are in trouble!!" 

"... ... ..." 

"RUN!!!!!!" 

And that they did. 

[1]Big thanks to for letting me use the Moron Eating Cat in my fic.^_^ 

I hope some stuff made sense, because I redid this several times(I forgot Lina the first time through^^;;), and proofread it. I need to have other beta read my stuff sometimes. It'll take time to type the second chapter, it's half done, but on note book paper.>.< I got board and wrote this story when I was out in the countryside.^^; Please leave a review if you liked it or thought it was bad.

   [1]: http://www.magi-nation.com/index.html



	2. Vash Naroom

untitled magi nation-slayers fusion c2

**Untitled Magi Nation-Slayers Fusion**

**Chapter Two: Vash Naroom**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"... ... ..." 

"Mmmm....unnnmm...." 

Zelgadiss awoke to the sound of waves washing up against a sandy beach and blinked. He looked around. He WAS on a beach, with a forest path to the north of where he now stood. But he wasn't wet: he couldn't have washed up. But he was really sandy.... 

He shook the sand from his hair and called out."Gourry! Lina! Hello?? Is anyone there??" He walked around with his hands cupped around his mouth shouting."Oi, Gourry, Lina!!...Oh great, I bet Gourry got himself lost, and I don't know anything about Lina..." He dug around in his sand-filled pockets for the crystal, and pulled it out. "Huh..." Zelgadiss lifted his head up from it to look at the trees."I feel like something's watching me..." 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Indeed, something(s) WERE watching him. 

"Hey, It's the Kyros Magnus guy the boss was talking about!!" the boisterous one said. 

"We should ambush him." the other calm one stated. 

"Shaddup, Zet! I'm the boss around here, and I say we ambush him!" 

"..........." 

The two lept from their hiding spots twards the young man who stood at the beach... 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= 

Just as Zelgadiss finally got the idea to leave the small beach and explore his surroundings, two suspecious, strange, and ugly people landed with Zelgadiss between them."!!! What and who are you guys?!" 

"Let's get him!" 

"Shaddup, Zet! I'm in charge here, and I say we get him!!" 

"..........." 

They began to advance on him...._Yappari..._

The crystal suddenly began to glow blue, faster this time, and with another blinding flash, a big...SOMETHING appeared before him and his assailents. The *something* looked like a giant bear with teddy-ish features and antlers, with a...blue bird that rested on its sholder. 

"GYAH! It's a Furok!" one attacker cried. 

The 'Furok' slashed wildly at one of the aforementioned butt ugly attackers who managed to dodge the attacks rather comicly, but the other assailents headed for the path that exited from the beach. 

"RETREAT, RETREAT!!!" the boss yelled. And that they did. 

Just as it had come the Furok vanished with a quick flash. 

Zelgadiss sweatdropped."Ano..........." 

"HEY!" 

Zelgadiss nearly jumped out of his vest at the deep hollar. 

A middle-aged man with a full beard and mustache dressed in travelers clothes ran twards Zelgadiss and stopped in front of him to speak."I saw everything. The way you summoned that Furok from raw Animite without having it forged, you're the mighty Kyros Magnus, aren't you?! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Eidon of--" 

"Woah, chotto, chotto!!" Zelgadiss said urgently,"What are you talking about? I--" 

"Come! I'll take you to meet Orwin--" 

"WAIT!!!!" Zelgadiss shouted, startling the man into silence."I don't know who you think I am, but I am not the 'Gyros' guy or whatever, and would you please mind telling me WHERE IN THE NINE HELLS I AM?!" 

"Hmmm, that's strange..." Eidon pondered."But still; I'll take you to Vash Naroom, which is just to the north of here. I'm sure then we can sort this all out there. Come on, I'll lead the way." 

Without another word, Zelgadiss found himself following this strange man 'Eidon' through the forest path north until he found himself before a vast city that he found himself gaping at as he looked up higher, and higher... 

This city consisted of wooden stair ways and platforms that ascended far up to the clouds, it's base a mighty oak tree, although Zelgadiss knew it had to be some kind of other tree, for it was much too big....this 'Vash Naroom' city reminded him of the treehouse that Gourry and himself had built when they where just 5.... 

He followed Eidon up the stairs with almost childlike curiousity, looking around at all the buildings and even daring to look down from the stairs as he climbed them. But s he followed, and Eidon greeted some people that walked the streets, people stared at him in an even greater curiousity than his own. Zelgadiss was allready used to that. He wondered if this was all a dream, he did have a secret large imagination...._I wonder where Gourry and Lina are doing...I hope they're okay...._

They where at the highest level now, that had a large house that had to de either a high political power's house or just some really really rich person's abode. 

"Ah here we are." Eidon said approaching the door. He looked back at Zelgadiss, who was still marveling at the house and the rest of his surroundings."Come now, don't be shy." 

Zelgadiss snapped out of his reverie and blushed faintly."Oh, sorry..." 

Eidon opened the door and peeked inside."Orwin?" After a muffled reply, he adressed Zelgadiss."Please wait here for a moment." The chimera youth nodded. 

Zelgadiss once again chose this time to look about. _Where could I be? This isn't a dream: I know that much, but this isn't my world....and where did the other two go? Could they be hurt? DEAD even? No, if I survived unscachthed, then I'm almost certain that they did too....almost._ He smiled. This atmosphere was so peaceful...it made the worries of what he'd say to his parents and the authorities when he got back, or if he got back. 

The door reopened, but this time a different person."Come this way, Kyros-sama." A sweet feminine voice called. 

Zelgadiss whirled around in surprise to see not Eidon in the doorway, but a beautiful young girl around his age with cascading golden hair with elven ears wearing a quiet but nicely suiting her...the chimera suddenly felt his tempreture rise and a light pink blush fall upon his cheeks. 

"Hm? Is something wrong, Kyros-sama?" the girl asked with concern in her voice. 

"Wha--" He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at her and let out a nervous laugh."Eheheh, no, sorry about that..." 

She smiled."That's good. Please come in." 

He nodded and walked in after her, and she closed the door behind the two. 

The blonde haired girl gracefuly walked over to stand next to a man garbed in white robes with a large white beard. She politely crossed her hands against her against her pink skirt and warmly smiled. 

"Kyros-sama, this is Orwin, the elder of Vash Naroom," Eidon said. 

"Pleased to meet you," Zelgadiss said and bowed with his hands at his side. Orwin seemed to think this strange but nodded nonetheless. 

"...And this is his grandaughter, Filia." Eidon continued. 

She bowed with her hands still crossed."It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyros-sama." Her smile made Zelgadiss want to melt. _Ohhh, gods...._

"N-no, really, the pleasure is mine." he managed to get out. 

"Hmm, well," Orwin started,"Eidon says that you are the allmighty Kyros Magnus. Is that true?" 

"Ano, well, that's not my name, and I'm not exactly allmighty....especialy since I don't know where I am...." Zelgadiss said peeking out of the corner of his eye at Filia. 

Orwin lifted a white eyebrow and spoke while looking slightly specticly at Eidon who was sweatdroping."Kyros is not your name and you are lost, hmm? Then what is your name, and where are you from?" 

"I'm Zelgadiss, Zelgadiss Graywords, and I'm just moved to Zefiria, Japan a few weeks ago." he stated. 

"Zefiria? Japan? I've never heard of those places, and I've traveled around the world several times..." Orwind said, uncertainty is his voice. 

"Uh, well, I've never heard of Vash Naroom, either..." Zelgadiss remarked. 

"Eidon--" 

"Orwin, listen to me! This youth summoned a Furok with raw Animite, he--" 

"Eidon, enough of this!" Orwin said impatiently."This boy isn't Kyros! You're been making atomatic assumptions for the last couple of weeks! A few months ago you said it was Dain, and he wouldn't stop shouting "OH YEAH!!! WOO-HOO!! I AM THE MAN!!!!" for weeks!" 

"Orwin, please, I assure you--" 

"Silence, Eidon! That's what you said last time!" Orwin took a breath."Zelgadiss will stay in the village until we find a way to get him back home." he turned to his grandaughter."Filia, please give a tour of Vash Naroom and then guide him to the inn: by then it should be dark and I'm sure he's tired." 

"Allright, grandfather." Filia smiled at Zelgadiss. _Oh, gods..........how could I get ANY luckier!!_ He managed smiled back. 

"Allright. Off with the both of you." Orwin gestured for the two youths to leave. 

Zelgadiss was first to the door and held it open as it it were one of those that woulnd close after you let go. 

"Thank you." she thanked him politely. He nodded. 

They walked down the stairs to the what looked like the main square."This is Ein Plaza, the center of this village." He nodded in agknowlagement. 

With many curious looks from civilians, Filia led him north-west to a pair of buildings. She gestured the building on the right."This is Phibrizo's Ring Shop. If you have some Dream Creature Animite, he can forge it into a ring so that you can summon a Dream Creature. But I suppose you won't be needing that since you summoned that Furok from raw Animite." 

"Umm, by the way, Filia..." Zelgadiss said,"What's this 'Animight' and what exactly are 'Dream Creatures'? Was Furok a Dream Creature?" 

"Oh, you don't know?" He shook his head."Animite, when forged into a ring by a ringsmith like Phibrizo, can summon a Dream Creature from the Dream Realm to aid you. Another type of Animite is the type we use for currency." 

"Oh...." _It certainly seems complex...._

"Ara! It's getting dark allready! I should show you to the inn and get home." she said. 

Indeed it was. She led him across the plaza to a door that led into what seemed the center of a trunk a, sign next to it with a picture of a bed under the moon and three stars: undoubtebly the inn. 

They walked inside."Hello, Yanya." Filia greeted. 

"Why, hello, Filia!" the plump innkeeper replied."What brings you here?" 

"I've come to ask for a room for Zelgadiss." she gestured to the chimera. 

"Oh! Allright, take room #12." He handed a key to Zelgadiss. 

"Well, I'd best be going. I wouldn't want to worry grandfather." Filia said."I'll finish the tour in the morning." 

"Ano, but Filia..." Zelgadiss said,"Shouldn't we pay him?" 

"Hmm? Oh, no. Staying at the inn is free, as is the meal." 

"Oh..." Zelgadiss hadn't expected that."Well, um, goodnight. And thanks." 

"Goodnight, Zelgadiss-sama. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, she left. 

Zelgadiss easily found his room and flopped down on the bed. Actually, this wasn't bad. This world might have a cure for him, and he had just met someone whom had to be the most beautiful girl in the world.....but he was still worried about Lina and Gourry. _Even though Orwin told me to stay here, I'll have to search for them tomorrow...after I meet with Filia._

*sigh* I've forgotten some names, like the innkeeper's, so I had to make one up...I'm not sure about the Animite either..........I'll never write on notebook paper only to type it on a computer ever again......>.< Talk about agony! Hope you liked it though. Please read and review.


End file.
